


go on and kiss the man-shaped being

by thealienmeme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, The little mermaid - Freeform, dramatic realizations to a disney song, it's about the pining, listen, no, unbearably sweet and gooey, will i ever stop writing fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealienmeme/pseuds/thealienmeme
Summary: when crowley finds out that aziraphale has never seen a disney movie, he immediately suggests they watch one together. his favorite one, in fact. and it all goes swimmingly until a certain song about pining plays and their hands end up a little too close together.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 238





	go on and kiss the man-shaped being

**Author's Note:**

> now with lovely art from @ish7ar over on instagram!!

_This is stupid. This movie choice is stupid. This entire blasted idea was stupid_ , Crowley thought to himself as he settled on Aziraphale’s very lumpy tan couch in the backroom. 

As remiss as Crowley is to admit it - he liked Disney movies. He would absolutely invoke the fear of Crowley into anyone who asks him such, but he does. 

Really. 

There’s something mischievous about the subliminal messaging aimed toward children in the form of a fun, animated movie with songs that are sure to drive every parent to insanity. And if he finds himself relating a little too much to the often rebellious and main characters who long for adventure and find true love, that’s simply a coincidence. 

Crowley had been talking about the nature of such movies animatedly one night when he and Aziraphale got a little too into the Bordeaux 1956 that Crowley had brought over to pair with the goat cheese they had purchased while at the grocers market. 

Aziraphale, on his fifth glass of the night*, let it slip that he had never actually seen a Disney movie. 

*and isn’t that strange? Crowley only brought the one bottle. 

As everyone does when you find someone who hasn’t seen a movie that you thoroughly enjoy, Crowley gasped dramatically and insisted he and Aziraphale watch one together. The angel asked him which was his favorite and without a moment's hesitation, Crowley blurted out _The Little Mermaid_. 

Aziraphale stifled a giggle. 

“ _The Little Mermaid_ , really?” He asked, still chuckling. “I thought you’d perhaps be more into - oh, I don’t know. Something with more swash-buckling adventure and bravery. Like perhaps those Carribeans with the Pirates movies or the like.” 

“Ugh, it’s Pirates _of_ the Carribean, angel,” Crowley sighed. “And _The Little Mermaid_ has plenty of adventure, you’ll see.” 

As Aziraphale smiled into his glass of wine with a look that said _Oh, I’m sure I will_ , Crowley was hit with the realization that they’d be hanging out, for the first time since the failed end-of-the-world, in the dark, on Aziraphale’s couch… sober. 

Just the thought of potentially letting their socked-feet knock together under the blanket Aziraphale will surely insist that they lay out or sitting a little too close on the couch while a romantic scene played made Crowley nervous. 

_Come on, Crowley. Get it together, you sound like a repressed Victorian maiden - it’s just a movie. You’re a demon. Er, an ex-demon. Relax._ He scolded to himself.

Which brings us to the present-day. Aziraphale and Crowley, now tucked under the tartan monstrosity of a blanket Aziraphale keeps in the back, with a bowl of popcorn and packs other various movie snacks sitting between them. 

“Right, so,” Aziraphale started, wiggling further into the couch. “Where do we watch this Tiny Mermaid movie?” 

Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“I know that you know that’s not what it’s called, and I’m not taking your bait,” Crowley said. “We can watch _The Little Mermaid_ on my Disney+ account.” 

“So, it’s not on The Netflix?” Aziraphale reached for a handful of popcorn. “How many streaming services are there, now, anyways? I can’t seem to catch up.” 

“S’one of mine, actually,” Crowley said as he turned the TV on. Aziraphale did not by any means have a smart TV* but they both expected to be able to stream media on it, so they could. “Kill the cable industry in favor of streaming because it’s cheaper and then have every media conglomerate make their own, effectively making everyone pay just as much as they used to for cable? Not to blow the gaff, but it’s pretty brilliant.” 

*It was under Crowley’s insistence that he have a TV, at all 

“I’m sure it is, dear boy,” Aziraphale said, blowing on the hot cocoa he had brought to the couch with him. 

And with that, the movie began. Aziraphale leaned over Crowley to turn off the table-side lamp that Crowley had pointedly turned on not a minute earlier. 

The brief proximity launched his heart rate into the stratosphere. 

Luckily, by the middle of the movie and after some calming breaths, Crowley had finally relaxed. Although, he did keep sneaking glances over at Aziraphale to make sure the movie was to his liking. Judging from the way Aziraphale didn’t blink* or so much as change position, Crowley figured he was enjoying himself. 

*Never mind that they didn’t have to blink, they both were so used to it they might as well need to

_Maybe I’ll actually survive this and it won’t be as bad as I had worried,_ Crowley thought. 

It was then that Aziraphale and Crowley had thought to grab for a handful of popcorn. The brief brush of hands startled them both and they pulled away as if stung by lighting. 

A few seconds of awkward chuckling later, Crowley gestured to the bowl. 

“Go ahead, angel, take some.” 

Aziraphale smiled tightly at Crowley before taking a scoop of the buttery snack and saying, “You know, I really am enjoying this movie quite a lot.” 

“You? Enjoying a movie about defying a parental figure and giving something up to follow your heart? I can’t imagine why you would relate to that one bit,” Crowley said, smirking. 

“Oh, hush, you!” Aziraphale said as he swat at Crowley’s hand. Except, instead of pulling away, his hand stayed there. Right where it was. On top of Crowley’s. Aziraphale’s hand was on Crowley’s and it was not leaving. It rested, feather-light and warm, on the hand Crowley had kept on the cushion between them. 

Crowley hadn’t blinked or breathed or turned away from Aziraphale for what must have been decades, but was probably closer to ten seconds. 

“Is this… erm… is this alright?” Aziraphale asked, a nervous smile creeping onto his lips. 

“‘Course it is,” Crowley coughed out just as a familiar scene began to play out on the TV, which was now faded into the background. 

_Oh, of course. Of-bloody-course this is happening, right now. Why the heaven not?_

Crowley scowled at the TV as “Kiss the Girl” began, before looking over to see that Aziraphale was giving him a funny sort of look. 

_There, you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don’t got a lot to say_  
_But there’s something about her_

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Crowley said, lifting his free hand to touch his own cheek. It was meant to sound joking, playful, but instead it came out unbearably soft and breathless. 

Aziraphale smiled. 

_And you don’t know why_  
_But you’re dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

“No, nothing at all, dearest,” Was the angel turning pink? It was hard to tell in this terrible lighting, nothing but the blue glow of the TV to go off of.

“Dearest,” Crowley echoed quietly. 

“Hm?” 

“You called me ‘dearest,’” Crowley mumbled. 

“Oh. I suppose I did.” 

“You’ve never called me that before.” 

“Well, er, it’s,” Aziraphale cleared his throat. “It’s true. You are. My dearest, that is.” 

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you too_  
_There's one way to ask her_

“Crowley, I really-” 

“Listen, Aziraphale-” 

“No, go on-” 

“It’s nothing.” 

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_My, oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Aziraphale smiled sadly and began to run his thumb over Crowley’s knuckles. When had they interlocked fingers? 

“I just wanted to say thank you, uh, you know, for this,” Aziraphale said, his look boring into Crowley’s face. 

“It’s just a movie, Aziraphale,” Crowley breathed, held in place by the light circles Aziraphale was stroking across his hand. 

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_It's such a shame, too bad_  
_You're gonna miss the girl_

“Well, not _just_ for this, but for everything, you know,” Aziraphale replied. “Hanging out with me, I guess. Going for walks in the park and always bringing over wine and treats, listening to me go on and on about books. I know I can be a bit of a bore.” 

_Go on and kiss the girl_

“You don’t have to thank me for spending time with you - I _want_ to do that,” Crowley said, lifting his sunglasses up. “It’s the _only_ thing I want to do. Probably for the rest of my life.” 

Aziraphale’s thumb stopped it’s dance. 

_Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_

“Oh, dear, erm, me too,” Aziraphale was definitely blushing, now. 

_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl_

Crowley realized, distantly, that they had moved closer. He was only a few centimeters away from Aziraphale’s nose, now. 

“Angel,” Crowley sighed, as he felt his free hand move to cup Aziraphale’s cheek. 

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it_  
_How you wanna kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

Before Crowley could have second thoughts, Aziraphale surged forward to close what little space had been left between them. 

The kiss was soft, chaste, and felt like a thousand little bursts of light on Crowley’s lips. He felt Aziraphale move to put one hand in Crowley’s hair and the other on the nape of his neck to drag him in deeper. 

When they parted a few seconds later, they rested their foreheads together. 

“Been wanting to do that for a long time,” Crowley said with a content smile. 

“About how long, would you say?” Aziraphale said with a matching smile. 

“Oh, somewhere in the ballpark of 6,000 years or so, can’t be positive.” 

“My! Well, took you long enough.” 

“Took _me_ long enough? I’m not the one who sent mixed signals for the last few thousand yea- mmph-” 

But Crowley didn’t get to complete that particular line of complaint as he had been pulled in for another kiss by a giggling angel. 

Aziraphale traced kisses all down Crowley’s neck and peppered them over his cheeks before he laid down with his back against the armrest and the now soft and pliant demon’s head laying on his chest. He brought a hand up to gently card through the firey red strands, the other resting on Crowley’s lower back, stroking lightly along his spine. 

Crowley melted against him like butter on a warm summer day. 

“Now, dear, I do love you, but I’d like to get back to this delightful movie,” Aziraphale said with a fake air of authority. 

“You what?” 

“I said, I want to get back to the movie.” 

“No, the other thing.” Crowley had lifted his head to look at Aziraphale head-on. 

“That I love you? Oh, you silly demon, of course I love you,” Aziraphale put a finger under Crowley’s chin and leaned down for another light kiss. 

Crowley, already a deep shade of red, somehow found a way to blush even more. 

_La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

And with a mischievous smirk, Crowley pounced on Aziraphale, covering him in kisses wherever he could reach as Aziraphale laughed and let him. 

A few minutes later, they were snuggled under the blanket, legs intertwined as the movie continued on as if nothing life-changing had happened between its two-member audience. 

“Hey, angel?” Crowley said, softly and lazily, smiling into the sweater Aziraphale was wearing. 

“Mmm, yes?” 

“I love you, too.” 

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2zMlfa)

**Author's Note:**

> was this cheesy? yes. am i ashamed? no. did i skip ahead in some of the lyrics so it would fit the story a little better? also yes. 
> 
> p.s. if you liked this, check out my other Good Omens fics! i'm currently writing a Good Omens AU based on The Proposal (2009)! 
> 
> and as always, comments are extremely welcome! thank you!!!


End file.
